


Ból głowy

by Lampira7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft Feels, POV Mycroft Holmes, workaholic Mycroft
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Mycroft Holmes nie jest najlepszy w dbaniu o siebie. Wymagania pracy często oznaczają zaniedbanie własnych potrzeb. Na szczęście wygoda i opieka nigdy nie znajdują się daleko.





	Ból głowy

**Author's Note:**

Ból głowy.

Trzecia po południu. Środki przeciwbólowe, powietrze, świeże powietrze i nic. Zmęczony. Spanie nieregularnie krótkich cyklach. Praca, nadmiar pracy — a jeśli ja tego nie zrobię, to kto inny, do cholery? Jaka była inna opcja?

Najpierw skurczyła się ilość snu. Zawsze ten sam wzór. Zawsze w ten sam sposób. Sen był pierwszą rzeczą, z której rezygnowałem. Pierwszą konieczną. Sen najpierw. Jedzenie następne.

Brak śniadania — poranna telefoniczna konferencja. Bez lunchu — zbyt zajęty. Pomyślałem, że jestem głodny, ale myśl została stłumiona. Po prostu, czarna herbata na cały dzień.

Tanina.

Powianiem wiedzieć. Rozważyć to. Legalna droga do katastrofy.

Głupiec.

Głupiec, głupi, _głupi_.

Krach następuje o czwartej popołudniu. Rozpadam się na kawałki. Skulony nad swoim biurkiem, z zamkniętymi oczami i palcami wbijającymi się w czaszkę. Tęsknię za zimnem, spokojem, ulgą. Marzę o śniegu i lodzie — śniegu w mojej głowie — białym, zimnym i czystym. Błagam, by to się skończyło.

Dobry Boże, zatrzymaj to.

Neurolog w zeszłym roku. Skany, sugestie, recepty, pigułki, efekty uboczne, nowe leki, nowe efekty uboczne. _Ten_ lekarz, _tamten_ lekarz, w połowie mojego wieku, otwarcie wpisujący moje symptomy w wyszukiwarkę internetową i czy próbowałem spać trochę więcej? Chrystusie, był dobry. W końcu jedynie westchnięcie… kapitulacja. Osiedlić się w cierpieniu. Łatwiej cierpieć. Zbyt zmęczony, by walczyć. Zbyt zmęczony, by się troszczyć. Zbyt zmęczony, by oddać się jeszcze jednej parze rąk niekompetentnego, w połowie mojego wieku, mrugającego nerwowo i bladego, patrzącego na mnie przez okulary i pytającego, czy próbowałem medytacji? Czy starałem się wziąć więcej wolnego? Czy próbowałem zwolnić, dobry _Boże_ na wysokości. Po prostu będę się _trzymał_ tych nędznych migren. Przynajmniej to był _mój_ ból głowy. Nie ból głowy od pigułek. Moja głowa, moja czaszka, mój nędzny mózg, _moja_ migrena. Nigdy więcej testów. Nigdy więcej prób. Zbyt zmęczony, aby wytrwać.

Powiedziałem sobie, że dam radę i podążę wraz z bólem moją ścieżką.

Jaką miałem inną opcję? Żadną.

Nie było nic do zrobienia. Nic do zmienienia.

Przedstawiałem teraz obraz słabości i nędzy.

Ból, ból, ból. Pulsujący z biciem mojego serca, wali mi w uszach. Upał za moimi oczami. Ból pod moją czaszką. Ból, jak drut skręcony przez całą głowę. Ból, ostry i dymiący płomieniem. Ból, który ginie. Ból, który rozbija mnie na kawałki.

Ludzie.

Przez cały dzień, ludzie. Jeden po drugim, nieskończenie wielu ludzi. Mówiących, mówiących, proszących, sprawdzających, podpowiadających, przekręcających, pytających, pytających i pytających. Hałas, hałas i hałas oraz _hałas_.

Piąta popołudniu.

Anthea.

Interweniuje.

Płaszcz, szalik. Rękawiczki. Torba na laptopa. Samochód wezwany. Ekran laptopa poczerniał. Cały świat poruszał się. Miażdżył, drżał, korkował, zatrzymywał się, startował, kołysał, czekał, czekał, _czekał_ , a ból jest jednostajny. Jego postrzępione metalowe pazury wdzierają się w moją czaszkę i pękam. Jestem zmęczony. Wszyscy mnie nużą. Z każdym oddechem jestem znużony. Z każdym uściskiem bólu, znużony, ale myśli są teraz tak szybkie jak pociski i przeszywają mnie na wylot, gdy podnoszę głos, krzyczę, wrzeszczę, wołam. Jutro — spotkanie w gabinecie — nieuniknione. Przygotowania jeszcze nie ukończone. Nie ma czasu na _migrenę_. Nie ma czasu na _ból_. Nie ma czasu. Nie ma czasu.

Próg.

Klucz. Ledwo się skupiam. Ledwo widzę.

Ale klamka jest pod dziwnym kątem — przechylona — zatrzymuję się i uświadamiam sobie, że słyszę muzykę przez otwarte okno — radio. Głowa jest rozdzierana bólem, ale serce bije gwałtownie i modlę się oraz _błagam_. Proszę, proszę, to nie może być prawda.

Otwarcie drzwi.

Chmura zapachu czosnku i pomidora. Ciepło — gotowanie — kuchnia, garnki.

Skarpety z Gwiezdnymi Wojnami na linoleum. Stare dżinsy i niebieska koszula w paski.

Odwraca się i widzi mnie.

Uśmiech.

Uśmiech, który może zawstydzić gwiazdy.

Zakończył wcześniej zmianę. Myślał, że mnie zaskoczy. Przez cały tydzień, nie widział mnie. Normalny makaron. Ulubiony. Przyniósł wino — czerwone, ulubione, chociaż myślę, że lubi białe. Miętowe lody w zamrażarce. Ulubione.

Spogląda na mnie — przestaje się uśmiechać.

— Co się stało, wspaniały?

Płaszcz zdjęty, rękawiczki usunięte. Torba na laptopa skonfiskowana i zabrana. Drzwi zamknięte i prowadzenie za rękę na górę do wanny — ledwo świadomy czegokolwiek oprócz odgłosu płynącej wody i pulsującego bólu — para pachnąca drzewem sandałowym. Ból, ból, ból. Mój własny oddech. Cały mój świat, chwieje się. Sprawia, że siadam na krawędzi wanny, rozpina w milczeniu moje guziki. Delikatne ręce. Czułe ręce.

Tkanina delikatnie usunięta z mojej skóry — teraz z nagim torsem, oddycham. Trzymany. Włosy gładzone.

— _Pracujesz zbyt ciężko_ — mówi.

Bliski łez.

— _Pracuję za ciężko. Przepraszam._

Pocałunek w czoło, niczym padający śnieg — drżące palce. Zdenerwowany, widząc mnie w takim stanie. Nie zadbałem właściwie o jego Mycrofta.

— _A teraz do środka_ — mówi. Pomaga mi wejść do wanny. — _Wszystko jest teraz w porządku_.

Uklęknął na kafelkach, by mnie umyć — mokre rękawy, nie martwi się o to — wylewa ciepłą wodę na moją skórę, na czoło, na mój ból. Palcami przeczesuje moje włosy, masuje je powoli szamponem. Zamykam oczy, pozwalając, by jego palce powoli rozbiły dla mnie ból, zmiękczając go, gdy mnie myje. Więcej wody. Płukanie. Ciepła woda i pachnące mydliny suną delikatnie po plecach. Ponownie przeczesuje włosy i po prostu teraz je gładzi — trze w kółko. Chce mi się płakać. Pochylam się w jego stronę. Słaby jak nowo narodzony źrebak.

— Co mam z tobą zrobić? — szepcze, całując mnie w głowę. — Jesteś swoim najgorszym wrogiem. Wiesz o tym?

Otoczył mnie z troską najdelikatniejszym ręcznikiem, jaki mógł znaleźć. Wyciera mnie powoli.

— Nakarmimy cię — szepcze. — A także jutro dostaniesz właściwe śniadanie. Zajmiesz się wszystkim.

Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio usłyszałem coś tak cudownego.

— Chodź — mruczy i pochyla się. Ostrożnie podnosi mnie, trzymając w swoich ramionach. Trzymam się mocno jego szyi, kiedy mnie niesie. — Zabierzemy cię do łóżka… możesz położyć się i odpocząć, kiedy będę kończyć gotować. Założę się, że nie miałeś chwili przerwy przez cały dzień. Idiota…

Łóżko. Ciepło. Patrzy, jak połykam każdy kęs — w półmroku zawinięty w kołdrę, z kolanami przyciśniętymi do piersi, po cichu, jedząc makaron, który mi zrobił. Bez wina. Prawdopodobnie rozsądny wybór, biorąc pod uwagę ilość środków przeciwbólowych, które wziąłem.

Ale miętowe lody w tym momencie wydają się mieć lecznicze właściwości.

Miska, którą niesie po schodach, jest wypełniona po brzegi. Nie muszę się o siebie martwić. Chcę te cholerne lody. Cieszę się każdym kęsem.

Ostrożnie pociąga mnie na kolana, abym mógł je zjeść — jestem prawie nagi, gdy on wciąż jest w pełni ubrany. Jego dłonie są zimne w miejscach, które były zamoczone w wannie. Ochronnie owija ramiona wokół mnie. Kołysze mnie, gładząc delikatnie moje nagie uda, gdy opieram się o jego pięść i wsuwam łyżkę z miętowymi lodami, śmietaną i czekoladą do ust. Czuje, jak moje serce pali się cichym, bolesnym spokojem.

— Powinniśmy iść do lekarza, wspaniały? — mruczy naprzeciwko mojego czoła. Całuje z troską moją głowę. — Wiem, że próbowałeś wcześniej, ale… Będę tam, aby ci pomóc. Zabierzemy cię prosto do specjalisty. Kogoś, kto wie, o co chodzi. Do diabła, pójdę z tobą na spotkania, jeśli chcesz… — Jego ręce delikatnie się zaciskają. — Nie chcę cię znowu znaleźć w takim stanie — mamrocze.

Również nie chcę, by ponownie ujrzał mnie takiego. Wtulam się w niego, zamykając oczy i relaksuje się. Jest ciepły pod bawełnianą koszulką i pachnie wodą po goleniu, którą kupiłem mu na urodziny.

— Czasami żałuję, że nie mieszkamy razem, Myc. — Otula mnie kołdrą, ukrywając mnie. — Ty… nie radzisz sobie dobrze, kiedy mnie nie ma, wspaniały. Przepraszam. Wydaje mi się, że beze mnie zapominasz, że jesteś wart chociażby jedzenia. Gdybym tu był, mógłbym… Nie wiem, przypominać ci… — Wzdycha, ściskając mnie. — Przepraszam, kochanie. Naciskam na ciebie. Ja… troszczę się o ciebie. To wszystko.

Ma rację — jak zwykle.

Całkowitą rację.

Zlekceważyłem się dzisiaj w każdy możliwy sposób. Przez cały tydzień traktowałem się okropnie. Odmawiałem sobie wszystkiego, co potrzebne do funkcjonowania, nie wspominając o tych rzeczach, które mogły mieć nawet szansę na uszczęśliwienie mnie.

Kiedy ból głowy pulsuje cicho — teraz przytłumiony i palący nisko — podejmuję świadomą decyzję, by dać sobie długo oczekiwaną przyjemność… Pozwolić sobie na coś z czego bardzo bym się cieszył.

Patrzę mu w oczy, czując jak ściska mnie serce.

Patrzy na mnie z miłością.

Następnego dnia przepraszam za swoją nieobecność w gabinecie. Jestem chory i wrócę do pracy w przyszłym tygodniu. Wszystkie ważne sprawy mogą być przekierowane do mojego asystenta, dopóki nie będę znowu zdrowy.

Odpoczywam w te wolne dni i pomagam Gregowi się wprowadzić.


End file.
